A tale of Two Blonds
by oskalaboska
Summary: Various drabbles about my second string pairing. Rated for various sex acts and the boys mouths. Ch4: Seifer's appreciation of Zell's love of hotdogs.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Library Sex

"Oh shit… Seif… "

"Ah, that's why I love ya, Chickie. It only takes a little pull-"("AH!") "-and shove-" ("AHH!") "-for you to see my way of thinking."

And in his current position, Zell really can't think of anything to say against that bullshit.

Cough, Cough.

Zell's gaze lifts up to see the stern gaze of some girl. Abruptly, he realizes that it's the library girl that works at the front desk.

"What?" Seifer begins, his hand reworking Zell's soften cock, causing the smaller blond to let out a loud moan. "Oh, so you want to watch, girly?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: ????

It was something that Zell knew he'd get killed for later but he, being the impulsive person that he is, he just had to do it.

The older blond, deeply focused on his activities, missed the slight click from across the room.

Later, when Seifer went to turn in the report that a certain cluck-head forgot, he couldn't help the intense feeling of being watched.

"What?" he shouts as he notices the smug look on the flirty bastard's face.

"Its just that," drawls Irvine,"I never thought you'd make such a pretty housewife. And the apron was _sooooo_ cute."


	3. Getting Rid of the old stuff

Author's Notes: In an effort to get all my works out at one time. I'll just put a crapload here, so I can hurry and start on my new works. I'd like to thank my beta, indigoia who spends so much time making my stuff coherent and giving me titles (cuz they'd be a lots of question marks otherwise).

----

Title: WHY?  
Characters: Fujin, Raijin, Seifer (implied Seifer/Zell ...well, not implied but...)  
Rating: PG 13 for Seifer's mouth

"WHY?"

"Why what?"

"She's askin' why ya with the chicken, ya know?"

"Does it really bother you that much that I'm with him?"

"YES."

"I never pegged you for a homophobe, Fu."

"NOT. BUT CHICKEN?"

"Yea, I wanna know too, ya know."

"It's simple really. Chicky doesn't treat me any different. We still have the same antagonistically dysfunctional relationship we had before that bitch came into my life. The only difference is that now we fuck each other into the mattress."

"Yea, you're quite the screamer, ya know."

"BOTTOM?"

"Fu, a warning: if you ever tell, I'll personally kill you"

----

Tilte: "Taking Notes"  
Characters/Pairing: Irvine Kinneas, Seifer Almasy implied Squvine, and Seifell  
Rating: PG-13 for Seifer's mouth.

"Roleplaying, knights and distressed damsels." The cowboy smirks towards the blond, who is eating.

"I'd think with the fact that you're banging the local ice princess, that you would have that covered," Seifer says smugly. "But then with all that hair maybe I'm putting a dress on the wrong one."

"But Seifer, isn't Zell your prefect girly uke?"

"Yeah, but still..."

"Perfect uke, huh." Zell voice rings out causing the two men to jump guiltily. "What do you think Squall?" the martial artist says over his shoulder, a feral gleam in his eyes.

Both men know they are so screwed (or not).

Title: Ringing  
Characters: Ultimecia and Seifer background of Seifell  
Re: AN: Why yes I do :) half my family is Russian, this is what I have to deal with at reunions -_-

The thing the broke him was a single sentence.

"Do you really sink zat he vould care for you?"

Those words, heavily accented, rang round and round in the knight's mind. Did he really hope that he would? That the martial artist would read underneath all his bluster and bullying and read the hidden desire in his heart?

And with those ringing words he fell and was deafened to everything around him.

To the screams of pain that flew from an ex-rival's mouth.

To the anxious questions from scared friends.

And to the yells of his name from a heartbroken, tattooed blond.

Title:Instincts  
Characters: Seifer,, Ma Dincht  
Warnings: Character Death

It was the looks he was getting that were the first clue of something wrong.

Though, used to snubs and poorly veiled insults from others in the Garden, it was the new look on everyone's faces that was most worrying. It was one that he'd never wanted turned in his direction: pity.

Unconsciously, his feet rushed him to the infirmary, not knowing exactly why, nor caring how he looked with his coat billowing beind him, just following the urge.

As the door slowly slid open, his eyes met those of Ma Dincht, her grief wordlessly giving him the unavoidable answer.

Title: Worth the Wait  
Characters: Zell/Seifer  
Warnings: Character Death, but I really don't think anyone minds.  
NOTE: It can stand alone, but is a sequel to the above drabble

He always pictured the afterlife to be a little bit different.

The blond is aware that all those pictures of singing, winged shemales on the  
church his Ma made him go to every week had a lot to do with it, but the sense  
of disappointment swamps him.

Laying in the soundless, timeless, empty void, he cannot help but start at  
the sudden presence by his side.

He is unaware of the when and how, but the arms that he has desperately missed encircle  
him and a familiar breath is felt at the back of his neck.

"Sorry... did I take too long, Chickie?"

Title: Picture Perfect.  
Characters: Zell, Irvine, Seifer

It was something that Zell knew he'd get killed for later but he, being the impulsive person that he was, he just had to do it. The older blond, deeply focused on his activities, missed the slight click from across the room.

Later, when Seifer went to turn in the report that a certain cluck-head forgot, he couldn't help the intense feeling of being watched.

"What?" he shouted as he noticed the smug look on the flirty bastard's face.

"Its just that," drawls Irvine,"I never thought you'd make such a pretty housewife. And the apron was sooooo cute."  
----

Title: Concern  
Characters: Quistis, Seifer's cell

When she found the phone, she thought Hyne had truly blessed her.

For months, she had been worried about Seifer. Though they never really got along during her tenure, she did worry about her 'little brother'. He seemed more isolated than usual.

As she flipped through the small device, she was struck by the lack of any personality (even Squall had different ringtones). Just when she was about to quit, a folder perked her interest. As she opened it, she couldn't help but gasp and snap the phone shut.

'Well, that explains Zell's recent "training" injuries.'

Title: We Need to Talk  
Characters:Zell's POV, Seifer  
Rating: PG-13

Seifer, I hate you.

This weird ass touching thing you have needs to stop.

And the fact that you think you have the right to come up and hug me and stick your tongue down my throat like your doing is really pissing me off.

And that your eyes have turned from their usual 'fuck the world' green to the 'you're not walking straight tomorrow' green is causing serious blood flow and breathing issues for me.

Okay. Shit. Dammit. Fine, I'll let you have your way this time. And not because you do that interesting wrap-around thing with your tongue.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Practice  
Characters: Seifer and Zell

As Seifer watches the martial artist between his thigh nimbly unbutton the fly of his pants, Seifer can't help but hope that another rumor he'd heard is true.

A rush of sensation floods his body as Zell slips the head of his cock between his lips, the blond not stopping until his pert nose reaches dark blond curls.

Watching his dick move in and out of that mouth and feeling the occasional scrape of teeth, Seifer doesn't last long.

"So all those hotdogs really are used for practice," Seifer says once his breath returns.

Zell answers with a husky laugh.


End file.
